Meat Circus
The infamous final level of Psychonauts known only as Meat Circus is the resulting mindscape between the twisted combination Razputin's childhood memories of growing up in the circus and Coach Oleander's childhood memories of a butcher shop mix together to form this hellish place. Story After jumping into the brain tank Raz comes across young Oleander. After a short conversation Oleander runs into the wagon. Raz follows and enters the twisted Meat Circus. After entering the big top he finds out that Oleander has lost his bunny and he must help in getting it back. And so begins the chase of the bunny. While Oleander is trying to get it Raz must protect him from a variety of hostiles such as the Knife Thrower and the Bunny Demon. Eventually, Oleander catches the bunny and runs out of the big top. Raz follows him, slides down the tunnel of love and encounters the The Butcher - a large, agressive and downright terrifying projection of Lil' Oly's father. After beating him once Raz is thrown out to a hole where he meets a projection of his own Father , an unpleasable psychopath hellbent on his son's demise. After quickly running away from the water and dodging his father's attacks Raz reenters the Butcher area and now fights him and his own father. Not going to spoil the ending. Collectibles Figments *11 figments are outside the big top. *12 are on the first floor of the big top. (This doesn't include the ladder.) *8 can be found until reaching the second bunny pickup. *12 can be found between the second and third bunny locations. *16 can be found between the third and fourth locations. *5 can be found between the fourth bunny pickup and the tent exit. *11 are found on the other side of the big top. *20 are found on the rail for the tunnel of love. One of them is off-rail, and requires a jump to reach. Mental Cobwebs * Blocking the passage to the Meat Circus (mandatory). * The second cobweb blocking the passage to the Meat Circus (mandatory). * After exiting the big top, to the right and against the tent. Emotional Baggage *'Steamer Trunk' **'Bag': To the left of the entrance. **'Tag': On the top of the big top entrance. *'Hatbox' **'Bag': On the first meat platform in the big top. **'Tag': On the broken road to the left of the entrance. *'Suitcase' **'Bag': To the left of the big top exit. **'Tag': In the bottom level of the big top. *'Purse' **'Bag': To the left of the big top exit. **'Tag': On the top platform of the big top. *'Dufflebag' **'Bag': At the end of the tunnel of love. **'Tag': On the tunnel of love slide. Trivia * There's a non-aggressive Fat Lady sitting around the map, a reference to a saying "It's all over when the fat lady sings," which is true, as this is the last stage. * On the Steam version of Psychonauts, there is an achievement called "I Thought That Was Unbeatable!", a reference to frustration in the first release of Psychonauts for containing both a difficult escort run and an even worse# platforming section - especially with limited lives (whereas with newer releases, the difficulty has been knocked down dramatically). * The fanfares in the levels music sound like laughing. Gallery Entrance area.png|The entrance area. Meat circus area.png|An area in the big top. Meat.png|Another meaty area. Tent city.png|A view while sliding down the tunnel of love. Slide.png|The tunnel of love slide view from below. Dad Challenge.png|The dad challenge. Category:Mental Worlds Category:Locations